


【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——3

by Jackiestate



Series: 【盾铁】非诚勿扰 [3]
Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate





	【盾铁】非诚勿扰| 2019年会发生的事——3

工作室里，一片密密麻麻的全息屏幕后，蓝光映在那双蜜糖色的眼睛里，倒映着的数据在一行一行地滚动，但眼睛的主人似乎并没有把注意力放在那上面。

托尼回到工作室后，想要继续刚才暂停的数值检测，结果他坐下来才刚刚开始运行程序，思绪就开始神游。

他今天晚上的心情真是大起大落。

好吧，在今天之前，可能在更久之前，他就已经喜欢上史蒂夫了。

噢，不用别人提醒他自己也知道，喜欢上自己的队友是一件多么危险而愚蠢的事；而且，如果这个队友是伟大正直的道德标杆美国队长，那么这还是一件需要忏悔的事。

“汝不可奸淫；汝不可亵渎美国队长。”

好吧，托尼承认，他该忏悔。

因为等到他非常迟钝地后知后觉意识到自己可能喜欢上了美国队长时，已经是某个晚上他梦见的再也不是什么虫洞和宇宙深处的未知危险，而是令人脸红心跳的NC-17限制级画面。

托尼发誓，他成年以后就再也没有早上起床第一件事就是去洗裤子这种操作了，这太羞耻了。

他的喜欢，不仅仅是发自于他内心深处渴望史蒂夫那样可靠、忠诚、包容又温柔的人，而且在脑子里已经潜滋暗长到“下流”的阶段了——谁叫美国队长有一身令人血脉喷张的肌肉和一张比阿波罗还俊美的脸呢。

你问贾维斯知道吗？噢，贾维斯当然不知道。至少，托尼觉得，他的好管家不知道。

“sir，已经结束了。”

托尼被突如其来的声音吓了一大跳，他的椅子因为惊吓的动作，滑出了好远，他有点慌张的转头看向天花板的一个摄像头：“什么结束了？”

“……数据检测程序已经结束了，sir，大概5分钟前。”

“啊？哦，哦，已经完成了吗？”托尼仿佛如梦初醒，凑到屏幕前，上面赫然显示着“FINISHED”。

“你怎么不早点叫我？”

贾维斯表示如果他有表情的话，现在应该是-_-||这样。

“sir，事实上程序刚结束的时候我就提醒您了，可是您并没有听到。”

其实贾维斯叫了好几次，可是托尼都是一副神识出鞘的样子，让贾维斯一度认真回溯数据看看他的先生是不是又把他静音了。

"您走神了。"

"哈，我是在想助推器的颜色要刷成什么好。"托尼拿起水杯尴尬地说，"你知道的，就，颜色选择总是很困难。"

"我认为mark系列的红金配色一直很适合您，而且我得提醒您——您刚刚用手机搜索过一个名为'非诚勿扰'的节目相关内容。"

"咳——"托尼呛了一口水，"我只是了解一下老冰棍下周参加的节目。"

"……"

"……"

"……真的是24个姑娘？"

"根据百科介绍和往期节目形式，是由一位参加相亲的男士和24位各不相同的女士进行双向配对的过程。"

"女士一共有三轮选择的机会，最后男嘉宾会从场上剩下的女士中选择一位牵手，这样就算是成功了。"

托尼皱了皱鼻子，不以为意，"我还以为是什么好主意呢。最后肯定一盏灯都不会留的，姑娘们都喜欢我这样风流幽默的，她们才不会喜欢宇宙无敌超级无趣的老冰棍。"

"您一直都是最受女孩子欢迎的，sir。不过根据数据显示，我认为罗杰斯队长非常符合当代女性审美；顺便一说，先生——"

托尼面前弹出一个新的页面框，上面是一个五位数的数据，并且数字还在不停地变大。

"截止纽约时间12月17日23:56分，报名下一期女嘉宾的人数已经达到12465人次，并且增长趋势还在不断攀升——"

托尼看着那个五位数直接从百位开始上涨，只觉得脑袋嗡嗡地直响。

"根据男女性第一次见面互有好感的几率来说，在这么大的基数上，罗杰斯队长可能会产生兴趣的几率是——"

"贾维斯。"

"——是13.5%，当然，等最终24位女士的资料出来后，这个数据会更加准确的。"

"Jar, 静音。"

“……”

 

几天后的一个下午，托尼终于完成了飞行助推器的升级。他从一大堆数据和零件中爬出来，回到了有空气有温度的现实世界后，饥饿感突然席卷而来。

他瘫在沙发上，朝摄像头招手：“嘿，好伙计，工作室还有吃的吗，什么都行，就可以吃的。”

“事实上您从昨晚队长来送过晚餐后就一直没出去过。”

托尼呆住了几秒，回忆了一下。

然后就闭上眼睛，双手交叉搁在肚子上，“那为什么中午队长没有来加我去吃饭？”

他一拍脑门，自怨自艾，“噢，好吧。我们全美耐心指数最高的好队长终于也厌烦了每天一日三餐地当鸡妈妈了。看吧，Jar。”

“Sir，事实上队长一直在出任务中，还没回来。”

托尼闻言马上一骨碌地坐起来，“出任务？什么时候走的？”

“今天凌晨4点，一同出任务的还有罗曼诺夫特工。”

抓抓头发，托尼打了个哈欠，决定先去厨房填饱自己的肚子，留给天花板上的贾维斯一个潇洒的背影，仿佛完全忘记了刚才瘫在沙发上怀疑铁生的人到底是谁。

砰——

拉开冰箱门，托尼的视线从上往下扫视了一遍。牛奶，鸡蛋，蔬菜，西红柿，火腿，香菇，还有一些不知道是哪个动物哪个部位的肉块。

托尼拉着冰箱门，杵着思考人生。

“Jarvis，告诉我为什么冰箱里没有任何可以直接吃的食物？”

“我以为您知道食物是要靠食材烹饪出来的，sir。”

“停止你的挖苦，Jarvis，这种常识我当然知道了！我又不是冻了七十年的老冰棍，我只是…只是——”

托尼终于意识到，复仇者大厦的伙食都是史蒂夫在负责，包括他每天享受的送餐服务和特供甜点。

而我们的好厨娘今天出任务了，现在还没回来。

那句话怎么说的来着，没了史蒂夫的厨房就像关了火的炉灶。

Fine。

托尼拿出两个鸡蛋，拉开料理台下方的抽屉取出平底锅，准备给自己剪两个鸡蛋果腹。

鸡蛋落入油锅的一瞬间，噼里啪啦的声音刺激着耳膜。托尼左手插在裤子口袋里，右手掌着锅铲不停的翻弄鸡蛋。

你看，没了美国队长，钢铁侠连吃饭都沦落到煎蛋的田地了。他从什么时候开始，变得这么依赖史蒂夫了？托尼皱眉，这不是一个好现象。

不，史蒂夫当然是一个好人。噢，天哪，他身上所有的闪闪发光都是托尼在黑暗中曾希冀过的。

只是托尼从来都不敢让自己过于依赖于某个人，一旦开始依赖就会担心失去。

史蒂夫就像十一月的太阳，不是盛夏的那种会灼伤人的骄阳，也不是寒冬腊月毫无温度的冬日；是轻柔温暖的包裹你，让你全身都暖洋洋的却不会觉得不舒服。

而他呢，他永远做不到史蒂夫那样，他说话永远带着刺，到处扎洞；他在第一次和队长近距离交谈，心里明明想的是“Oh my god 这个人的笑怎么能带着光”，而嘴上说的却是“你所有的特别之处都只是实验成果而已”。

史蒂夫或许不擅长应对姑娘，但他对每一个身边的人都足够真诚，足够包容。

是啊，史蒂夫对每个人都很好。托尼想，自己并不是“特别的”。

锅铲的尖戳戳鼓鼓泡泡的蛋黄，蛋黄弹了弹，又恢复了原来的形状。

托尼喜欢史蒂夫的温柔，甚至依恋，那是他穷其一生都渴望的东西；可是他有时候又痛恨这种“平等”的温柔，发光发热的太阳可不是他一个人的。

完美的美国队长就像煎蛋的正面，饱满、金黄、光滑的蛋黄像布丁一样可口；

而他呢——托尼将煎蛋翻了个面——凹凸不平的全是坑坑洼洼，到处都是被炸焦的痕迹。

史蒂夫从来不吝啬信赖，也不惧和任何人建立感情联系；而他却连打开那扇门都感到害怕，他害怕从安全的黑暗中走到阳光下，可是他却是那样地渴望着天空中的那个太阳。

“看看我的成果，贾维斯。”关火，伸手从橱柜里抽出盘子，托尼把两个煎蛋盛好摆到桌上。

“看上去很美味，先生。以及，罗杰斯队长和罗曼诺夫特工已经返回大厦，正在乘坐电梯到这一层。”

事实上，还没等托尼听完这句话，另一侧的电梯门就“叮”的一声开了。

托尼歪着椅子向后伸着脖子看过去，电梯里走出来的两个人还没换下制服，史蒂夫把手上的盾放在客厅的沙发旁，解开头盔，看着明显刚从工作室出来的托尼：“别那样向后靠，托尼。你会摔倒的。”

史蒂夫和娜塔莎走向厨房，托尼含着叉子，叉柄上下摆动，笑着说，“不会有事的，鸡妈妈队长。我从小都——啊！”他后摇得太多，重心超过了支点平衡，整个连人带椅地朝地面摔去。

天花板逐渐进入托尼的视野，然后突然史蒂夫的脸也进入了视野，与此同时一只手有力地扶住了后倒的椅背。

“I got you. ”

椅子被扶正，托尼含糊地说了句谢谢，把叉子从嘴里拿了出来，托腮撑在桌上，试图盖住自己不正常的脸色。

——太犯规了，他不能在说那句话的时候，脸离我那么近，而且还用他那双美得像玻璃珠一样的眼睛盯着我看。

娜塔莎面色镇定路过厨房，并没有打算要进来。

托尼发誓他看见她脸上写着“呵呵”两个字。

史蒂夫拉开托尼对面的椅子，坐下后整个人放松地靠在椅背上。他看见托尼面前盘子里的两个煎蛋，又坐起身子凑近，“这是你做的？”

托尼挑眉，“不然呢，还能是贾维斯做的吗？”

“sir，如果您肯给我一个实体的话，我想我可以的。”

蛋白煎得很酥脆，而中间的蛋黄还是金黄，有一些蛋液流到了周围的蛋白上，仿佛镀上一圈金色，看上去非常可口。史蒂夫突然很想吃一个，他转身去橱柜拿出餐具，“我可以尝一个吗？”

托尼惊讶地抬头，史蒂夫已经摆好了他自己的盘子，握着叉子盯着自己盘子里的煎蛋，就像小时候等待开饭的小朋友一样。

托尼被自己的这个想法逗笑了。

“唔，这是我今天的第一餐饭。”

“我等会再给你做点吃的。”

“成交！我要吃菠萝焗火腿！”

“冰箱里哪有菠萝？”

“Jarvis，订一个送货上门的菠萝！”

“好的，sir”

 

史蒂夫一口咬下一块酥脆的蛋白，嚼着上面带着的蛋焦。

托尼则是一口塞下半个，整个腮帮子塞得满满的，他抬头问，“所以今天是神盾局派了什么任务？让你和娜塔莎都去了？”

史蒂夫又咬了一口煎蛋，“有一伙走私犯，占用了以前九头蛇的联络据点，神盾局起初以为是九头蛇余党，所以我和娜塔莎都接到了任务指令。”

“这样……”

两人不再说话，都好像在专心致志地吃自己的那一个煎蛋。偌大的餐厅，只有他们两个人坐在餐桌两侧，没有吵闹的复仇者们，没有令人抓狂的反派。

托尼身上穿的是他待在工作室期间常穿的旧工装背心和宽松的松紧裤；史蒂夫身上是没来得及换下的美国队长制服，还带着搏斗的痕迹。

这样简单的日常，让托尼想起了他儿时记忆里的霍华德和玛丽，想起他们每天坐在餐桌一起吃饭，谈论那天发生的各种有趣的事。

“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫抬头，他已经吃完了。

托尼正在擦嘴，眼睛盯着别处，问：“如果，我只是假设如果。如果，你能回到七十年前，你可以完成那支舞的约定，你会回去吗？”

“怎么突然问这个？”史蒂夫没想到托尼问的是这个问题，他以为托尼是想问菠萝焗火腿的事。

托尼尴尬的咳了两声，眼神飘忽不定，“彼得上次问我的，关于——额，关于现在和过去的选择问题，他们的哲学老师留给他们的家庭作业。”托尼抬手摸摸鼻子，“你知道的，我可不懂这些。所以我想问问美国队长怎么想这个问题，好歹你之前也是文艺兵嘛。”

史蒂夫被托尼逗笑了，他笑得肩膀颤抖，“ok ok，Tony。”他平息笑容，目光落在托尼焦糖般糖果那么大的眼睛周围的睫毛，长到隔着餐桌似乎都能清楚的数出来——那双眼睛真的就像是蜜糖一样，让他每次凝视的时候都有想尝一尝的冲动。

“家庭，安定，这些都是七十年前的那个来自布鲁克林的小伙子想要的。”史蒂夫的目光一直没有移开，一直紧紧锁住托尼的眼睛，“我想现在的史蒂夫，他想要的是不一样的东西了。”

史蒂夫的眼睛有时清澈得像阳光下的玻璃弹珠，有时——比如，此时——又深邃得像平静的表面下波涛汹涌的大海。

托尼觉得自己都感受不到呼吸了，因为坐在对面的史蒂夫就那样盯着他，耶稣在上，不能怪托尼没出息。任何一个人都抵挡不住美国队长这样看你的眼神。

尤其是当他在说着一些——对了，史蒂夫刚刚说什么来着？

“托尼，我不知道这是不是一个好的时机。”史蒂夫坐正了身子，手紧张的放在腿上，耳尖发红，“但我觉得应该早点告诉你。”

托尼的心跳越来越快，他不自觉地攥紧了口袋里的手，轻轻屏住呼吸。

“其、其实，是我，其实很早就——”

“嘿，队长！铁罐！”

克林特举着一打纸走进厨房，看见餐桌两侧的美国队长和钢铁侠正襟危坐地像在谈判什么非常严肃的协议一样。

“你们在干吗？我记得索科维亚协议你们已经达成共识了对吧。”

托尼很想给克林特一个掌心炮。

史蒂夫挫败地扶额。

他现在彻底相信了，不仅是出门要看黄历，尤其是进厨房要看黄历。

“巴顿先生，刚才罗杰斯队长正在和先生一起吃饭而已。”

“吃饭？”我们的好射手狐疑地看看两人奇怪的表情，把手中的那打纸放在桌上——史蒂夫和托尼的中间。

“这是什么？”托尼整理好表情，端起水杯，余光扫了一眼。

“和队长共度平安夜的24位女嘉宾的资料已经出来了，娜塔莎让我拿来给你们。”

“咳咳——咳！”伟大的钢铁侠一口水呛到鼻子里。

共度平安夜的24个姑娘？这句话为什么听起来那么的限制级？

“……克林特，你其实可以不用拿过来。”

史蒂夫现在再也，不，是永远都再不想听见什么24了。

他刚才好不容易鼓起的勇气，全都随风而去了。

托尼恶狠狠地抽出餐巾纸擦干脸上的水。

总有一天他要把鹰眼的箭头全部改成爱心，那种命中后爆炸有爱神丘比特烟花的那种，光着腚的那种！

TBC


End file.
